


Can we try this again?

by cherrylimonade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Slow burn maybe?? I dont know im so sorry, Title Subject to Change, daisy just wants her kid brother to be happy, green is a mess, green is panicky around hot people, green learned sign language for red but wont admit it, hurray they're all a mess, i hope this is good, if youre reading these tags ily, lets just tag it as slow burn anyway, professor oak is a shitty grandpa, red doesnt understand emotions, red is also a mess, red isnt mute he just doesnt like to talk, starts out kinda slow oof sorry, the news makes news faster than news happens, they all totally have social media, unwanted publicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylimonade/pseuds/cherrylimonade
Summary: "Let me get this straight. Your long lost rival comes back after- How long has it been? Eight years? -And your immediate reaction is to make-out with him and then dip?""...Yeah.""Green, you're an idiot."In which Red finally comes back down from Mt. Silver and Green doesn't know how to act.





	Can we try this again?

"Hey, Daisy!"

"Hello...?" She answers hesitantly. "You're home early." It wasn't all that strange for Green to burst into the house at random, but that didn't make it any less concerning.

He takes a second to catch his breath, looking extremely red in the face. "You won't _believe_ what just happened."

Daisy sets down her book, turning to face her younger brother. Something tells her this had a thing or two to do with a certain news-breaking reappearance. "Is this about who I think it is? It's all over the news, but I just figured it was a hoax... He's really back?"

"Un-fucking-fortunately." Green throws himself onto the couch, eyes smoldering. He was pissed, to say the least. What made Red think it was okay to just come back one day and act like he _hadn't_ been gone for eight years? He should've been mad when Red showed up at the Viridian Gym with that big dumb grin plastered on his face, oblivious to the shitstorm he caused all those years ago. He should have punched him. He should have scolded him for all the heartache he caused with his little disappearing stunt.

But no. Green, like the idiot he was, kissed him instead. Arceus, why did he kiss him? It wasn't even the good kind of kiss; It was ungraceful, sloppy, and rushed. And yet, much to Green's chagrin, it wasn't that bad. Honestly? He almost liked it. Almost. He made sure to omit that last part when relayed the story to his sister.

"Well...Years and years of pent up frustration can do that, I guess. Heat of the moment." Daisy tittered, pulling her brother into a hug. "What happened afterwards?" 

  Green hesitates. He can't tell her he just ran away after that, can he? He already felt dumb enough over the whole situation as it was. He was planning on just not say anything, But unfortunately, he didn't seem to have much of a choice. Daisy's arms tightened around him, as if to say _'You aren't leaving until I get an answer.'_ So, begrudgingly, answer he did. "...I ran like hell. Came here, the rest is history." He tensed up, steeling himself for the incoming lecture.

Daisy pulls away, her lips forming a thin line. Uh oh. "Let me get this straight. Your long lost rival comes back after— How long has it been? Eight years? —And your immediate reaction is to make-out with him and then dip?"

  "...Yeah."

  "Green, you're an idiot." 

  He scoffs, rolling his eyes. What does it matter anyway? "Who cares? What's he going to do, cry about it? It was a mistake— I should've just punched him like I've been saying I would since he left." Did he really think it was a mistake? Maybe, maybe not. But he did still want to punch Red (Really fucking hard, at that.)

"You can punch him _after_ you apologize for confusing the hell out of him! I'd really rather you not punch the poor guy at all, but your pride was always bigger than your brain anyway." Daisy barks out a sour laugh, crossing her arms. _She can be intimidating when she wants to be, I'll give her that._ Ultimately deciding he doesn't have the energy to remind her exactly why she's wasting her pity on Red, he slips away to his room, mumbling something along the lines of "I'll deal with him tomorrow." 

  "Vui!" Eevee chirps as her trainer enters the room, tail wagging furiously and completely oblivious to his surly mood. She hadn't expected him to be home so early, but she certainly wasn't disappointed. Green chuckles, plopping down next to her on the bed. "Hey, girl." he turns on his side and runs his fingers through her soft fur. It's remedial, in a way; Eevee's very existence brings a smile to his face. He almost felt better. "You wouldn't believe the day I had, Eevs. I'd tell you about it if I wasn't so tired." 

  "Vui vui." Eevee licks Green on the nose and curls up against his chest, which he loosely guesses is her way of saying _'Nap time!'_

  "Yeah, nap time sounds good to me too." He lets out a fierce yawn, reclining his head. Absentmindedly, he wonders if today had just been some really shitty dream. Probably not, but it was easier to pretend none of this ever happened than it was to face the consequences brought on because it did. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to deal with said consequences until tomorrow. Comforted by the thought, he drifts asleep.

 

"Up and at 'em, snorlax. Get dressed, we're going to Delia's." Daisy pokes and prods at her younger brother incessantly until he (reluctantly) opens his eyes.

He sits up and runs a hand through his messy hair, all the while glaring at his sister. "What do you mean we're going to Delia's?" Daisy doesn't respond, just smiles. 

_Oh. Cool. It wasn't a dream and Red really is back. Which means... Confrontation. Great. Fantastic._ Green heaves himself off of the bed, mumbling an apology to a particularly groggy Eevee on his way to the closet. "I'd really rather not go, but, whatever." He huffed, nudging open his closet door. "I'm guessing the entirety of Pallet is in a frenzy right now? Kanto even?" He flips through his shirts, trying to find the perfect one for the shit that was about to go down. _Which one of these shirts would look the best stained with Red's blood?_ He wonders darkly if wearing a ring or two would overdo it. Hm. Nah, that'd be overkill. 

Daisy knows his question is rhetorical, so she doesn't bother to respond. Though, even if it wasn't rhetorical, she might not have answered anyway from the looks of it. Daisy shifts in her spot by the doorway, fingers tapping anxiously on the frame. Green finds this behavior unsettling, frankly. She was acting just fine a few seconds ago... So what changed? He could tell something was on her mind, but he didn't pry. _If it was important enough, she'd mention it._ he thinks. 

After three minutes of fruitless searching, he starts to consider just going in what he's already wearing, but then he feels a tug at his leg. When he looks down, Eevee is staring up at him, barking energetically through a mouthful of shirt. "You want me to wear that, huh?" He bends down and takes the shirt into his hands, unfolding it. 

He's almost (Keyword: _almost_ ) surprised when he realizes it's the same shirt he was wearing the day he won the Kanto League (And, in turn, the same shirt he was wearing the day he lost his Champion title to some dumb nerd in a dusty fisher's cap.) He laughs. Not because it's funny, but because it's disgustingly ironic. And because it still fits, but that's unimportant. _Eevee doesn't know yet._ He reminds himself of this before he can even _think_ to be upset with his baby girl. Still, he considers politely turning her down for the sake of his sanity... Until he catches those big, beautiful brown eyes with his own and he decides maybe he doesn't have a choice. Curse that cute little face. Oh well, maybe the familiar clothing'll jog Red's memory - Remind him of what he left behind for _eight years._ He gives his girl a gentle head-pat and moves past Daisy (Still stiff and tapping) to the restroom. They leave for Delia's shortly after, equally as prepared and unprepared for whatever was about to unfold.

  It comes as no surprise to Green that Gramps is already there chatting up a storm when him and Daisy arrive at Delia's. They enter the dining room, and he feels his sister's hand tighten around his arm when he sighs. Suddenly, he understands what she was so nervous about earlier. Green gently pats Daisy's hand with his, wordlessly reassuring her that he doesn't intend to start anything with Gramps tonight. Red, on the other hand, was in for a whole world of hurt as soon as this stupid reunion dinner was over.

  Daisy slips away to talk to Gramps with Eevee in tow, knowing full well that Green isn't going to follow her. Traitors. They carry their conversation into the kitchen, and then it's just him and Red's mom. Hold on, what? Shouldn't Red be here too? Not that Green really wanted him there, but, he wouldn't skip out on his own return dinner, would he? He turns to ask Delia, but she's way ahead of him.

  "Red's... Still upstairs." Delia sighs, her tone quiet and laced with worry. Green is so occupied trying to ignore her frowning that he forgets to respond.

Ugh, what a mess. He doesn't want to talk to Red alone, he knows that can't possibly go well— But, oh, Arceus! Delia just looks so _sad_ and he can't stand it. The poor woman loses her son for eight years, and when he finally comes back... He _hides_ from her? Green mentally files that under _'Reasons other than teenage angst to punch the shit out of Red'_. Fuck. What would he even say to him? Hey, Red, quit being a huge prick and hug your mom! Well, whatever makes him come down, Green supposes. The sooner this dinner starts, the sooner it'll be over... And the sooner Green can get on with his life, as Red-free as possible.

Ignoring the churning in his stomach, he takes Delia's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Partially to comfort her, partially to keep him from chickening out. "Hey, don't worry. I'll go talk to him."

Her smile is shaky, but it's there, and it's enough. Green holds that smile close to his heart on his way up the creaky old stairs, to remind him that it'll all be worth it in the end. _After this, I'm free. Just one conversation and some small talk at dinner, and then I'll never have to see him again._ It was starting to sound beyond doable. All he had to do was rough Red up a little and then play nice until it was time to leave, right? Piece of cake. What was he so nervous about anyway?

Green saunters up to Red's worn bedroom door with more confidence than he's had in _years_. He straightens his back and adjusts his shirt collar, then lifts his hand to the door. Fearless as an officer arcanine on duty, he knocks.

But then, of course, with such miraculous timing that Green considers _dying on the spot_ , he remembers the kiss. Also known as: The biggest whoopsie Green Oak would ever admit to making.

He's not sure how he even managed to forget about it in the first place, but oh _God_ what he wouldn't do to forget about it all over again. Green takes a deep breath, forcing himself to think properly. He's come way too far to turn back now, so he might as well suck it up and power through, right? _Okay, chill. Big deal, you kissed him! Just pretend it didn't happen._ It's simple enough, he can do it. 

Or so he thought. In reality, it's the exact opposite of simple because the door is opening too soon and playing it cool is easier said than done. Hell, if he hadn't totally lost his cool already, he's definitely lost it now. Brown eyes meet hazel ones in a staring contest that lasts way too long. Green feels his face grow warm. 

"U-Uh, hey. You. Hi." He stutters intelligently.

Red smiles softly (Too softly, too brightly) and lifts his hands to sign back. "Hey."

And strangely enough, in that moment, Green doesn't want to punch Red anymore.

_He wants to kiss him again._

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH this took me quite a bit of time to write but I poured a lot of heart into it so I hope it's good! If it's not good then... I'll try better next time :D! Or cry. Both, probably.
> 
> Feedback is, of course, always welcome! I'm constantly trying to improve, so do me a favor and tell me if there's anything I should be doing differently!


End file.
